Meeting Max
by Only 14 Me
Summary: My OC, Dusk, is revealed for who she truly is, but by the most fortunate cast of characters; the Flock. Rated T for language, and occasional sexual references
1. Stranger in the Night

_Dear Diary,_

_It was cold today. I borrowed a big red hoodie from Old Navy. Got tossed outta the tunnels. Forgot to give them 'rent'. There was no food. Report back in a while._

_-Dusk_

I put my diary down and sighed, this was going to be a long, cold night, which I would probably spend half of worrying about my stomach digesting itself.

Sigh.

_Scratch, scratchscratch. _I struggled out of the blackness of sleep, trying to figure out where that noise was coming from. _Scratch, scratch_. God, that was an annoying sound! I sat up on the bench I had huddled onto, to see a small black Scottie dog doing what appeared to be filing his nails using the sidewalk. I felt my face go soft, I had always had a soft spot for animals, probably because of the...

Never mind.

I wrapped my arms around myself, got up, and walked over to the little dog, who had apparently not sensed me yet, because most animals run when I get close. I got close enough to touch him before he finally scented me, as he startled, turning to see me, I heard footsteps. Footsteps automatically trigger panic for me, especially in a deserted park in the middle of the night. So, naturally, I decided it was best to skedaddle, especially since the footsteps were getting closer.

I started running, but was cut short by someone grabbing my hoodie. (Which I might add is strange, considering how incredibly fast I can run).

Without looking to see who my stalker was, I made the decision to do something I had convinced myself never to do again. Something that would have scared the hell out of a normal person;

I opened my wings, and took to the skies.


	2. My hobo friends

The combination of emotions was terrifying, first the 'Oh my gosh, I promised I'd never do this!' then 'I'm free!!' and then the sheer horror as I realized my oppressor was flying next to me.

My eyes widened, "Who _are _you?!" I yelled at the winged stranger next to me. I did a quick once-over of him and held up my fists threateningly.

"I should ask the same!" He yelled back, "Why do you have wings? Did you come from the School?"

"Wait, what are you talking about? WHAT school? And I'm not the one grabbing random kids clothes at one in the morning!"

He sighed inaudibly, then yelled back. "Can we please talk about this on the ground?"

Normally, I would have refused, but the adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going, and that would wear off soon. "Fine," I yelled back, then started a curved descent toward the ground.

He dove down next to me, and we landed near a picnic table. I glanced at it, then at him.

Deciding he probably wasn't going to hurt me, I turned my back on him for a millisecond to sit down at the table. Then I glanced up at him, he was still standing in the same spot he had landed in.

"Um, are you gonna sit down?"

"There's a seat? Oh, good. Where is it?" He looked relieved.

"Um," I gestured confusedly "Right...there?"

He turned toward me, a exasperated look on his face. That was the first time I got a real good look at his eyes, they were blue, tinted with white. THEN it occurred to me.

Duh, he was blind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I sat back on the bench, shell-shocked. It could have just been my shock at finding out

I wasn't a freak of _nature, _that real people could be that evil.

Or it could have been at the fact that there were people out there, just like me.

Freaks.

"So... do you wanna go meet the flock?" Iggy asked. He had explained to me earlier

about this group of kids with wings. Kids like me.

"Uh..." I tried to shake myself out of my stupor enough to listen to what he was saying.

"Sure, I guess."

He climbed up on the table and took to the skies. It shocked me that he could navigate

so well without being able to see. I flew up after him, just following his air currents.

Minutes later, we landed by the entrance to the subway tunnel I had been sleeping in

before I got kicked out for not contributing to the food supply.

I was pretty sure they wouldn't want me back, but I followed my newfound friend any-

way.

We traveled down the somewhat-dark tunnel, my eyes quickly adjusting to the light, it gradually

started growing lighter, then suddenly we were at the station where there were a bunch of my old

hobo friends, looking none too happy to see me.

Wonderful.


	3. The Flock

I nervously walked past some faces from the past, but they had all lost interest in me by that point and were back to arguing and silently staring at nothing. Finally Iggy led me to a small group of kids, only one looking to be roughly my age, two others about as old as Iggy, one boy appearing to be around eight, and a small girl with blonde hair, who was the only one that had noticed Iggy and I as we approached. "Max?" She whispered, tugging on the sleeve of a girl appearing to be about one or two years older than me, who had her back to us. "Hm?" She sounded distracted. "I found someone you might be interested to meet." Iggy took a step forward, forcing me to let go of his arm, which I hadn't realized I was grabbing until just then. Max turned around, her eyes lighting up, "Is it--oh," her eyes went dull and she looked disappointed to see me. I grabbed my hair into a ponytail and tightened it until it hurt, something I end up doing frequently when I'm nervous or agitated. "They, uh, well, I call myself Dusk." I held out my hand for her to shake, pulling up the sleeve of the hoodie I was wearing. She warily took my hand and shook it. "Max. This is the Flock, and I guess you already met Iggy?" I nodded and dropped my hand to my side. She turned to Iggy, "Why'd you bring her here? I don't see how..." They started conferring, totally ignoring me now. ---MAX'S POV--- I don't know why Iggy would wanna bring her to us, I guess he just dies weird stuff sometimes. She looks to be about the same age as Nudge, maybe a little older. She looks pretty safe, a little grimy and ungroomed, but we pretty much look like that all the time... ---DUSK'S POV--- While this 'Max' character talked to Iggy, I scanned the scene warily, something I had learned to do a long time ago. First off, sitting back in a corner was one of the kid's I had mentioned earlier who looked to be a little older than myself, he had his eyes half-closed, looking like he didn't care, but I could tell he was examining me closely, checking for danger. I am not dangerous unless agitated. Nuts to him. A little to his right were two young girls, the blonde one I had mentioned earlier, and the one that looked to be the same age as me. They were drawing on the dirty cement floor with a piece of charcoal, occasionally looking up to check on the boy sitting next to them, he was sitting cross-legged, watching the blonde girl closely. From the resemblance I would guess that they were siblings. Max and Iggy had stopped talking, and the former went over to where the boy with dark hair was sitting, she said something that apparently surprised him, then made him even more suspicious of me, darting glances over to where I was standing, my hood flipped up over my head to shade my face. The oldest girl, the dark boy, and my new blind friend walked over to where the three children were playing. "Guys?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. They looked up, and she gestured for me to stand closer to her. "We'll be having a new roommate for a while. Meet Dusk. Dusk?" I glanced at her, "Meet the Flock." 


End file.
